1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to couplings, and more particularly to couplings for rings or cylindrical bodies as in rockets and other projectiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Coupling two rings or cylindrical bodies together, as when coupling together two sections of a rockets or the like, typically involves a threaded joint. To join two threaded sections it is necessary to rotate the two threaded sections relative to one another. This can be problematic, for example when mechanical linkages, electrical wiring, or other structures extend from one section into the other. One solution to this problem is to couple the sections together with radial screws. This avoids the need to rotate the two sections relative to one another, but the screws limit the strength of such a joint. For example, care must be exercised where radial screws are used, to ensure the shear limits of the screws are not exceeded.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved ring couplings. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.